wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalahan
Kalahan is the god of Dragons, not their creator but their patron and brother. He has no gender, and is simply the manifestation of dragons and of their great power. He has multiple facets of his being, each with its own name, personality, and each one representing a different part of the draconic spirit. Though he didn't bring about the birth of the dragon race, he has become Kahn'Ra's stand in to watch over and shepherd their continuous creation. Unknown to most of Wing Haven, Kalahan and Nikolai are actually one and the same, and are regularly considered separate entities to those unaware of their true nature. Though they discourage worship of themselves, Kalahan's worshippers consider them to have had some hand in Wing Haven's making, hence the world's name. This is true, as Kalahan/Nikolai brought the world to bear with the intent of it being a safe haven for dragons, among other creatures. Despite the little knowledge of Kalahan's/Nikolai's unity, many do recognize Kalahan's favor on some animals, like the arcarnotas and the mangænyr. History Kalahan is widely considered to be Kahn'Ra's knight, His dragon child he raised into a lower degree of godhood. None in Haven know of Kalahan's history, lest they'd realize he and Nikolai were one entity. Making Wing Haven Write the second part of the first section of your page here. Founding the Ancient Knights Write the third part of the first section of your page here. The Demon War Write the fourth part of the first section of your page here. Distant Watch Write the fifth part of the first section of your page here. The Inheritor's Saga Destiny's Courage Write the first piece of the sixth part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Loyalty Write the second piece of the sixth part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Collision Write the third piece of the sixth part of the first section of your page here. The Hero's Journey Write the seventh part of the first section of your page here. Rise of the Heroes Write the eighth part of the first section of your page here. Description Write the second section of your page here. Kachi Write the second part of the second section of your page here. Kageros Write the third part of the second section of your page here. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Trivia *Kalahan was originally one of Nichole's dragons, and was originally meant to be a brother of Boron and his and Takaru's counterpart, as all of their designs started out very similar. **Nichole is unsure when and where the change happened, but somewhere along the line Kalahan become her fictional persona, along with Nikolai, and thus was born her alternate name: Nikolai Kalahan Tarakona. *Kalahan is one of the names that Nichole thought she fabricated on her own, only to realize that is exists in real life. Granted, with the alternate spelling of "Callaghan", but still, she was flabbergasted to encounter this scenario again. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Work In Progress Category:Elementalist Category:Nonbinary Character